<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Again? by SannieBubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191804">Again?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs'>SannieBubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Song Mingi, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not again.” Sangie’s the first to speak when everyone’s looking around for a caregiver. Seven sets of curious eyes turn to him. </p>
<p>“We all little.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lShina189/gifts">lShina189</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An adorable request from lShina189.</p>
<p>Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm currently preparing for my final school exams, so updates will be scarce. Hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me :)</p>
<p>This can be read as part 2 to Everybody?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone’s stressed.</p>
<p>It’s not uncommon for the car ride to be quiet after a very intense dance practice. But today it is almost completely silent. Today’s practice had gone overtime and everyone had already been exhausted walking in, promotions kicking everyone’s arses. Everyone seems to have a lot on their minds, no one making any noise.</p>
<p>They pick up food on the way home, the manager jumping out to get it for them at Hongjoong’s request. Everyone looks up at the mention of food and no one has any qualms at getting their usual from the Chinese takeaway on the way home, so that’s what they got. The car falls silent after that, not one person asking for food early.</p>
<p>They arrive home and the manager wishes them well, taking the car back to the company with her own share of food. Yeosang and San carry the bags of food into the dorm, everyone still very quiet. No one seems to have noticed the lack of sound, too trapped in their own minds.</p>
<p>Once they get inside the dorm it becomes apparent why its so quiet. When little, they have all been taught to be quiet outside the house to avoid unnecessary contact with their little side. Turns out all eight members are little.</p>
<p>“Not again.” Sangie’s the first to speak when everyone’s looking around for a caregiver. Seven sets of curious eyes turn to him. “We all little.”</p>
<p>The other seven look a mix of concerned and startled, some still looking for a caregiver, some of them clearly trying to pull themselves out of little space. Hwa puts a stop to that quickly, laying a hand on a sniffling Minnie’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, we can all be little. Went well last time?” Hwa seems a little unsure, as he hadn’t exactly been present the last time, directing the question to Jongie. </p>
<p>“Yeah, not hard.” Jongie nods. The littles that had been worried before look a lot calmer now, relaxing into their headspaces now that there’s no imminent threat.</p>
<p>“Hold up ages, everyone!” Sangie exclaims. Everyone hold out their hand with different numbers of fingers up; Yunho and Mingi hold out one, Woowie two, Jongie and Joong three, Sannie and Hwa four and Sangie holds out five fingers. “Okie dokie, everyone change clothes, Babies need nappies! Then Dins!”</p>
<p>Everyone heads to their designated rooms to get changed. Sangie’s the first one out, Jongie and Sannie soon after, all with changes of clothes for their baby roommates, leading them to Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s room, where the change table is. Sangie and Jongie leave the babies with the others, going to set the table.</p>
<p>“Sangie.” Jongie asks when the two enter the kitchen, Sangie already taking the food out of the three plastic bags. “Can Jongie make bottles for babies?”</p>
<p>“M’kay, but put these three into fridge for later.” Sangie hands Jongie three containers of food, knowing they won’t eat them and can be used as leftovers later. Jongie places them into the fridge and grabs out the milk, working on making the bottles with honey for the babies. “Be careful Jongie.”</p>
<p>“Jongie careful.” It doesn’t take long for everyone to come out to the table, dressed in appropriate little attire and ready to eat. Everyone sits in their own chair, though the babies are closer to the mentally eldest three, making sure they don’t spill their bottles on themselves. Sangie alternates between feeding himself and Joong, who insists on being fed by the elder, as well as watching on Minnie. </p>
<p>Luckily, dinner goes by without incident. The eldest three put the dishes in the sink, ready for their big selves. They then move the babies to the living room, double J following closely afterwards. Sangie looks at the seven when they are all settles on the floor and couches, readily awaiting the next activity.</p>
<p>“What we wanna do?” Sangie asks. Joong put his hand up, wanting to suggest something. It’s something they put in place after many headaches being caused by frantic shouted requests, raising hands to ask for something at playtime. Sangie picks on him, “Yes, Joongie?”</p>
<p>“Can we play wit’ build blocks?” Joong asks. Jongie and Hwa eagerly nod at the idea and Sangie giggles, pulling out the blocks. He also pulls out the race cars, knowing they are Sannie’s favourite. Sannie thanks him as Sangie goes to sit on the couch with the babies, putting on a colourful kids movie to watch whilst the others play.</p>
<p>At the end of the 90 minute film it’s close to 9pm, but Sangie’s slipped to far to register. When Hwa looks up at Sangie for guidance he sees the little with his thumb in his mouth and decides to take control of the group.</p>
<p>“It’s almost 9, bath time!” Hwa exclaims excitedly. The now four babies cheer in reaction to Hwa’s tone whilst the other three look at him like he’s crazy. Hwa gets the other three to help him lift the babies off the couch after confirming that Sangie is now two years old.</p>
<p>Joong and Jongie take Woowie and Sangie to the babies’ room whilst Hwa and Sannie run a bath for the younger littles. They make it a special bubble bath, Yunnie and Minnie having fun putting the bubbles on top of Hwa and Sannies’ heads.</p>
<p>When the two elder littles poke their heads into Yeosang and Wooyoung’s room after putting the two big babies to bed, they find Woowie on top of Joongie, the two giggling as Woowie points out his dimples. Sangie and Jongie are ignoring the two, curled up watching cat videos on YouTube. The two eldest littles giggle as the seperate the babies from the littles and take them to the bathroom, the abandoned littles sticking their tongues out and heading to Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s room to undoubtedly watch more cat videos.</p>
<p>Theres no major issues getting Sangie and Woowie bathed, changed and into bed. The two are out like a light as soon as they get into the bottom bunk, curled together as they sleep, looking absolutely adorable and peaceful. The issues lie with double J.</p>
<p>“Jongie don’t wanna bath!”</p>
<p>“Joongie either! Joongie no bath!”</p>
<p>“You need baths.” Sannie says and Hwa sighs, knowing that the two aren’t going to cooperate.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to bath.” Hwa states and the younger two cheer. Sannie looks at him confused. “Not my fault when big Joong and big Jongie aren’t happy.”</p>
<p>Sannie laughs at this and follows Hwa out of the room as the two go back to their cat videos, happy they got their way, something that would have never happened if any of them were caregivers.</p>
<p>Sannie and Hwa get through the bath together, playing with the toys and letting themselves be proper little for a while. They take about 45 minutes and it’s Joong that tells them to get out, saying its already 10:30 and they need sleep. They get out of the bath and head to their rooms, Sannie cuddling with an asleep Yunnie and Hwa refusing to cuddle with Joong because he’s dirty.</p>
<p>The next morning comes abruptly when Hongjoong wakes the house, shouting out his door, “Which one of you idiots let me go to sleep dirty? WHEN I’M LITTLE!?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love when everyone's little!</p>
<p>Please comment something! I love reading your comments!</p>
<p>Stay safe and hydrated darlings!</p>
<p>Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>